In The Night
by JustMe133
Summary: One night, Mullet Fingers comes to Roy after his home had been destroyed. When he thought he was alone, he realized he had someone to care about him. ONESHOT. Roy x Mullet Fingers. SLASH. Request. Rated T for safety.


**For ELDEMONIOMASSCARADOLUVER1995, who requested this type of story. Just a drabble-y oneshot that I hope you like.**

**No, I don't own any rights to Hoot or the characters involved. Characters may be OOC due to lack of recent reading/watching of products. No copyright intended.**

…

_**Tap tap tap**_

"_**Whoo-whoo. Whoo-whoo." **_

Roy was awakened by a strange, soft noise outside his window. As he rubbed his eyes, he heard it again.

_**Tap tap tap.**_

"_**Whoo-whoo. Whoo-whoo."**_

The cooing was soft, yet bird-like still. He moved to his window and instantly recognized the white-blonde hair and bright eyes that were illuminated by the moonlight.

"Mullet Fingers?" he whispered through the window, not sure if the boy could hear him. He just looked over his shoulder and back; that's when Roy recognized the look in his eyes; _fear_.

He struggled to get his window open, Mullet Fingers helping from the other side. Once it was up enough for him to get in, Mullet Fingers scrambled to climb in. As quietly as possible, the two of them slid the window closed.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked as he and the blonde kneeled on the floor.

"I was found," he said, rubbing his hands over his tired face. "My home was ransacked, _destroyed_. I couldn't go to her so I came to you." Roy frowned at this, which made Mullet Fingers frown too. "Please don't kick me out."

"Of course not," he said, moving to his closet. "Here. Put on some clean clothes." He tossed a pair of shorts and a shirt at him, making the blonde smile gratefully.

"Thanks." Roy turned away at the sound of clothes ruffling. He hurried to put a towel against the crack in his door before he turned on his lamp. He finally turned to see Mullet Fingers standing, his dirt-covered clothes clamped in his hands. Roy took them and shoved them under his bed; after that, he turned to his friend.

"Do you know who could have done that?" Mullet Fingers shook his head, making his blonde hair fly around his face.

"_No_. But I couldn't risk going back there."

"Well, you can stay here tonight, and tomorrow we'll go and try to find you a new place to sleep."

"Thanks," he said, looking around. "Where can I crash?"

"Uhh…" he said, looking around as well. "I guess on the floor." He pulled a pillow off his bed and tossed it down before digging out a dust-covered sleeping bag. "I know it's not much-"

"It's perfect. Thanks." He grinned at him, making Roy's face want to heat up. He fought down the flush and just grinned back. Turning off his lamp and removing the towel from the door, he went to get back into bed.

"Night Mullet Fingers."

"Night Roy."

…

It was still dark when Roy opened his eyes. He had stifle back a scream as he saw Mullet Fingers standing over him.

"What the heck are you doing?!" he whispered, sitting up. Mullet Fingers shook his head and looked out the window. "What is it?"

"I just… I can't sleep." Roy rubbed his eyes and frowned.

"Why not?" Mullet Fingers shrugged and sat down on the bed. "What is it?"

"My home was destroyed. What can I do? Where can I go?" Roy scooted over and let Mullet Fingers move closer to him.

"I've never seen you like this before." The blonde just shrugged before he crawled in next to the brunette. "Uhhh…"

"I have no one. I mean, sure, I've got my sister, but besides that, I'm alone. And whoever destroyed my home knows that."

"Maybe it was an accident."

"It looked deliberate. Maybe it's payback for protecting the owls; they keep their homes and I lose mine. At least the owls have each other."

"Well, you've got me. You're like my best friend."

"Best…friend…?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think I've ever had a 'best friend' before."

"Well, you do now." Mullet Fingers smiled in the dark before he turned to look at Roy, who looked back at him, eyes wide. "What?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime." The two just stared at each other before Mullet Fingers inched a little closer; Roy felt his eyes widen slightly.

"I'm not sure how to act with a real friend." Roy smiled at that and shrugged.

"Just act like you normally do okay?"

"Okay." The two stayed like that, eyes locked on the other, neither moving away or closer.

"We should get some sleep."

"I'm not even that tired anymore." Roy smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Me neither."

"Can we talk a little more?"

"Sur-" Roy was cut off then by Mullet Fingers quickly kissing him before pulling away. "-er. Uh… _why_?" his voice squeaked on the word, making Mullet Fingers laugh lightly. He just shrugged at that, no answer coming to him. The two just laid there in silence before they drifted off to sleep together.

…

**So yeah, kinda short, and not much happened, but I hope you liked it anyway!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**

**PS - Since I won't post/update till after Valentine's Day, I hope everyone has a fun one! [Or, happy Single Awareness Day, whichever one you prefer]**


End file.
